Should've said it while I still could
by heypresto33
Summary: When Haku first informs Sen of how he has the ability to change form, she is utterly shocked. While she is learning to cope with his regualr and often unexpected form morphs, he is facing is only trouble from the newest arrival to the Japanese Spirit World- the Spirit of Fear.
1. Cos' the road tastes like winter green

_**A/N:**_ Heya readers and welcome to my latest fanfic! 8D I know I haven't really been publishing stuff lately, but here's my chance to make up for it. My writing skills have improved by tonnes since I started role-playing on another Warriors RPG, so this one's gonna' be good- guaranteed.

OK, so this isn't really what I'd like to call a ship, but it is your. . . uh, usual Spirited Away fanfic. Someone who guessed this pairing is smart, lol. DING DING- Sen **xx** Haku! 3 Luv all you guys, so start reading already!

_**{{**__**- Chapter One; Cos' the road tastes like winter green` `**_

_I don't really think she understands the concept of my pain every time I get isolated from the rest of the human race- my rank as a homo sapien robbed from me each time I don't will it to be. It's not fair that she doesn't know. It's not fair that she doesn't understand that I have no choice but to leave her behind and let her go on. . . My time is over. Once I am gone, she will at last understand._

Lids parted to reveal the sunglow vermillion luminaries that lay beyond as both isosceles triangular ear perked up simultaneously and the lithe, muscular body of the white dragon uncoiled and showed it's true form. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he made a few futile attempts to let his reptilian form go and it to in turn be replaced by his rightful one. Alas, such a thing was not to be. Each long sector of the spirit guardian's sleek frame was adorned with pristine, silver scales of spectacular and radiant light of which boasted an elegant spectrum of colours when the sun shed its soul-warming rays down upon them. The long, twisted array of razors that lay atop his spine's highest reaching point took on the colouration of winter green when new-leaf began, and each claw set upon it's dazzling prime came to rest and the end of each lightly scaled toe.

He had honestly needed the icy blast of air that had cascaded its way through the slightly ajar window and at last clearly presented itself in his presence before lisping away as quickly as it had arrived. Letting a heavily daunted sigh pass unevenly through his tough-skinned lips, Haku pushed off his hind legs and shot out the window as a blur of motion and a burst of unwanted adrenaline. Now that the air was hitting him head-on, his coolant system found it extremely hard to ever adjust to the outdoor temperature at that significant point in time.

At last he was able to let his tongue loll and enjoy the furious flight that had taken him by storm out of his so greatly adored room and out into the wild blue yonder beyond, but there was still a dark, sinister magic that stirred somewhere deep inside him- down below his heart, of which had been pumping at a fast rate at that time, surely. It was then that an abrupt halt greeted him completely unwelcomed and the immense-sized fist of the Fear Spirit clenched his body so devastatingly tight that the air was almost immediately stolen from his lungs and his bones threatened to bend and break inside of him. Letting the grinding screech of utter agony and terror that had welled up inside his gut pass through his now completely arid lips, the white dragon felt the searing shot that came from his chest and heart the almost deafening crack that the sound of his single shattered rib had produced.

Then he heard it. He heard the scream of the young girl of whom had loved and nurtured him since she got tangled up in the great mess of the Japanese Spirit World of which was sent through the air as a plea for attention and mercy towards her closest friend. . . Yet it came undelivered in the presence of the clearly intimidating Fear Spirit. Perhaps the crazed monster had not heard the girl's desperate cry, or perhaps it was still too intent on crushing the heart, soul and physical form of its own, highly respected guardian. Perhaps _that_ was the exact cause indeed. . .

So badly did the pristine scaled dragon wish to turn and retreat to the loving Sen, but as hard as he tried so hard did the grip on his upper waist become. Then he accomplished a feat of which he was sure none had ever done before himself. He let a single bead of the salty liquid flow from his eye and land upon the death-bringing hand of the Spirit that had, for so long now, threatened to lead him to his not-so-peaceful and completely unworthy demise, and let out an ear piercing shriek of pure pain; no, not his own pain, but that of Sen's.

And then it was over.

Perking his soft, salmon coloured lips into his own perspective of what seemed like a slightly contented smile, Haku rolled his mahogany optics in their sockets and shook his head at the young brunette of who was talking to Big Baby uneasily. She had a lot to learn if she was going to live with him, the Baby and the Spirits of the Japanese Spirit World, and he knew that he would someday have to accept that. Running his soft hand through his bowl-cut, oak brown hair he stood up from his place upon the antique, yet traditional Japanese chair, he let his amused experience morph into a more serious one. "Sen! Come now, you and I have certain matters to discuss." He called across the room to where she happened to be perched.

The petite girl swiftly leapt to her feet and scrambled across the geisha mats to where her counterpart stood. Bowing as a silent ode of respect to the male teen of a much higher rank within the Land of the Spirits, Sen nodded and trailed along behind the Spirit Deputy of whom had now set off in the direction of his own room.

Letting an exasperate sigh of boredom pass through her lips as she walked down the enduringly long halls of the comfortable compound, the brown haired child dug her heels into the ground and slipped into the nearest alcove in a futile attempt to escape her advisor's clutches. Haku, too, turned to face her shelter and crouched down beside the sulking child. "Look, you could've told me earlier that you're uncomfortable. Now, let's go." He whispered, hoping dearly that his words spoken just seconds prior had been consoling even to the slightest degree.

Dragging herself to her feet in a more annoyed manner, Sen followed along like she had been moments earlier. She was indeed uncomfortable in the given situation- anyone should've been, so to speak. "Haku, I'm fine. . ." She replied, hoping she wasn't as annoying in his presence as she felt she was.

Suddenly, the Spirit Guardian and Yubaba's right-hand man stopped abruptly and knelt down to slide open the traditional door that lead to his own room within the Oriental compound. Letting his young, female comrade enter the room before himself, Haku shook his head in an act of silent disbelief and the slightest hint of annoyance. Getting himself up in order to leave the immense hallway, he decided that today would be the day that he would tell Sen everything. He would tell her every last detail of his main secret and hope that she would not blurt. No- he was positive that she, of all people in the Spirit World today, would not speak a word of his past revelations.

Walking in with a stride of dignity and a mind full of secrets waiting to spill out over the remaining edges, Haku sat down in front of the brunette's small perch and stroked the soft skin of her small, porcelain doll face lovingly. "Sen, I have some. . . things that I have been hiding from you of which I must inform you of," He began, hoping still that she would comply to his soft words and mirrored tone. "Like all other things, I not always what I appear to be. . . But, I am like this in a more diverse way, Sen. . . I am like no other. I shall show you something that you should not attempt to cringe away from today, and you know that it is meant to be. You have always known, Sen. . . You have _always_ known. . ."

Letting the light illuminate and eventually engulf his petite, yet muscular male form, it began to morph, twist, contort and evolve into something new to the softly glowing mahogany orbs of Sen until at last, the sun's delinquent rays reduced from their constricting positions around what now seemed to be the form of an equally aged, white dragon. . . it's body adorned with glowing silver scales and a radiance of every type, it was a force to be reckoned with.

It was then that she screamed.


	2. Not yet do you understand

_**A/N:**_ Ohhai readers, guess who's back with an update to their totally epic story? Presto, duh. 8D I have a few things to mention about the last chapter and a few upcoming ones, and that's about it. First thing is that in the first chapter, after the line _And then it was over,_ there was supposed to be some sort of divider so it made sense. It was meant to be one of those stories where it eats it's own butt, like where the end is at the start. XD Yeah, I should've put it in italics, but anyway. lol, second thing is that I forgot to mention that THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND _AWESOMENESS. _8D R&R, people_!_

**{{****- Chapter two` `Not yet do you understand.**

Letting the sound of her ear peircing scream shoot into one ear and rattle threateningly close to his eardrum, Haku shook his head and let out a snort of utter defeat. Of course, he no longer had the ability to speak human vocal while he upholded the form of the silver dragon, and therefor no way to communicate with the clearly terrified girl. She eventually stopped her rampant fear-filled fit and made him listen as she drew in a few deep, ragged breaths. Letting his golden gaze melt into her own mahogany brown one and enabled their souls and emotions to mingle at once, he stole the fear from her body and replaced it with a feeling of understanding towards the reptile's ways.

Sen slowly found herself scrambling to her feet with her head cocked awkwardly to one side. She stared back at her friend in his scaled form; oak optics clouded with nostalgic wonder. Taking a somewhat hesitant step forward, the petite brunette slowly let her cold, thin fingers curl around one of the long whiskers that flowed from the gentle beast's muzzle. "H-Haku? It's. . . it is really you, isn't it?" She inquired, more saddened at first for the seemingly lost soul of the beautiful, reptilian monolith.

Twitching his large nostrils in order to let the dear air pass through, he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded softly, trying epically hard not to jerk his head against her firm grip. Moving his lightly furred, yet still mainly scaled head rest against her shoulder, Sen let the calming effect that teh Japanese serpent gave off take it's toll. Her karma had taken it's true, positive form and given her the two things of which she had so greatly needed to warm her small life- understanding and compassion.

There shouldn't have been noise.

Sen was dragged from her worthy embrace with the Oriental dragon from the noise that had made itself clear from outside the door of the former henchman's residence. The sound could have only come from the floating hunk of whom was Yubaba, and it made the young girl want to flee and hide. Knowing that she could neither of these things, she raced across the tatami matted flooring of the traditional room and carefully peeled open the window. Beckoning to her friend in a a gesture of conclusion, he pushed off his muscular, powerful hind legs and shot out the window in a blur of spectrum light.

As the window closed, the door opened and it was none other than Yubaba herself who decided to show herself in the presence of the young visitor. Swiftly leaping to her feet, Sen bowed in a silent ode of respect and a faithful shown of loyalty to the head mistriss of the ancient Spirit World. The maiden's lips pursed and her nose twitched uneasily as she approached the girl and cleared her throat. "Sen, my dear girl, we have had a new arrival to the Spirit World and my lovley compound itself." Gosh, she had thought she had been going to get into trouble then. . . trouble concerning Haku. Putting on her best smile for the head woman of the building, she kicked off her brilliant reply. "Really? How exciting!" Yubaba smiled in return, and nodded. "I would like you to show him around the place. Can you do such a thing?"

Sen was sure she had been grinning from ear to ear at that point. Letting a sigh of utter relief escape from it's chains within her lungs, the naive child realised suddenly that Yubaba had no clue of her comrade's shape shifting abilities. "I would be honoured to uphold such a duty. Thankyou, Yubaba." She finished, her tone held at a soft level of acceptance all the while. _This is going to be so much fun!_ She thought as she watched the fellow attendant exit Haku's room. Of all the muchly worthy people in the compound, _she_ had been chosen? It was almost hard for the brown haired to girl to comprehend and believe.

Shrugging hr shoulders and curling her tiny toes in anticipation, she skipped off, down the long hall in complete anxiety to meet this predicted-to-be-friendly stranger. . . Little did Sen know that all he would bring her, her secrets and her friend was pain and loathing- little did she know that he was to be the Spirit of Fear.


End file.
